


Perfect

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will Graham has had one perfect anonymous sexual encounter and it haunts him.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75





	Perfect

Will Graham had had one perfect sexual experience when he was young. He had been twenty-six and he’d gone to a gay bar to explore his desires. It seemed like a natural way to go after his many dreams and experiments in fantasies.   
He had chosen to go to a room where it was complety dark and anoymous sex was the order of the day.   
He was not afraid as he undressed, but his heart raced with the tension of the moment.  
Will felt a presence in the room and turned towards it.  
”Hey,” said a dark voice softly.   
”Hey yourself,” he shot back. ”I’m not here to talk.”  
The man said nothing then only slid up next to Will and he was as bare as Will was, and hard.  
”How do you want it?” the man asked, his voice accented and rough.  
”Hard,” Will said and then there was no more talking.   
He was bent over a chair and the man spit in his hand before shoving his cock inside and it hurt, maybe even bled. But it was glorious.  
Will was taken brutally, bruises forming over the hard chair, the man used him to get his satisfaction and he felt complelty possesed by this glorious creature.  
They parted silently and Will would always regret that.

*  
He thinks about it in Jack’s sombre office for some reason. Jack introduces him to one Hannibal Lecter and he knows that voice. It’s him, his phantom lover who has haunted his dreams for almost a decade. He never went back to the bar for some reason, preferring to let the memory linger like a guilty pleasure.

*  
”I think we know one other,” Will says when they are alone.  
”Deeds in the dark often have echoes in the light,” Hannibal says.  
”Did you ever look for me?”  
”More than you know,” he says sadly.  
”I owe you then,” Will says.   
”So it would seem.”  
”You were good,” Will muses. ”The best I ever had.”  
”I suspected as much. I never found anyone like you.”  
”You won’t again,” Will says and smiles.  
”I won’t need to. I will never let you go.”


End file.
